


Complete

by Talullah



Series: Legolas Grows [4]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2181840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talullah/pseuds/Talullah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I am here, Erestor. I missed you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Complete

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was not betaed!
> 
> Written for larienelengasse.

"I am here, Erestor. I missed you."

He says this standing on my door sill as if not a day had passed from our last encounter.

I let him in, silently, trying to ignore my need for him. I thought that would be over, expunged after that last folly, but no, a single glance from him and I find myself aching as before.

I want to think that I learned something over the years but serenity is not learnable or if it is, it has eluded me. I turn but he holds my wrist and pulls me close. He kisses me.

I try to push him away, but this kiss promises things I have wanted all my life.

I make a decision in that moment. Maybe it is not truly a decision, just our fate.

"I missed you too," I say. I am unsure he knows what I mean. I have missed more than his presence.

"I am here now. Complete." Oh, he knows what I mean and the joy is so intense it hurts me. I realize I am crushing his hand.

My last coherent thoughts are 'Mine, my Legolas.' I can hardly believe he is mine at last.


End file.
